Star Charts
Territory of the [[Divine Shakuran Empire]] Shakuran System The Shakuran System was the first system colonized by the Protoss after the Third Great War, and is home to the new capitol, Shakuras. Tal Qirat A world so close to its star that most of the surface is molten. The only thing to be gotten from this planet is magma. Tashai This world is a desert, with no water, and temperatures reaching 75C during the daytime. Any exposed skin is burned swiftly and your tan will be permanently messed up. Shakuras This world is the capital of the [[Divine Shakuran Empire]], a rich and prosperous world which 15 billion people live on. There are many forests, oceans, and islands on this world. '''Moons:''' *Cavir: A moon with no atmosphere, but plenty of ores all over it. Melkora Almost a twin of Shakuras, but an atmosphere too toxic for most species, and as many resources as its sister. '''Moons:''' *Borea: Not much to say, no resources or atmosphere, just a bunch of office domes. *J'Larre: Prison moon, defence grid pointed at the planet mostly. Ynoth A world full of resources, but the native species are highly dangerous and the flora tends to eat people... Revera Gyras Tepperus A worthless rock near the edge of the system. Contains a military base and a listening post. Vesta System The Vesta system is the home system of the Protoss race, and houses its former capitol, Aiur. Vesta Former Factory World, a planet entirely converted into a superfactory, which was powered by energy from the core. Now a debris field from when Protocol 001 was enacted. Zerus Formerly a worthless rock with a mothball fleet in orbit. Now just an irradiated worthless rock. Aiur Former capital of the Protoss Empire for millennium. Completely ruined by Protocol 001 after the population was exterminated by the Terrans. Elysium Formerly a very beautiful world with abundant resources. Now worthless. Nelyth Shi Thys Kaldir Battleworld. Millions of weapons which were used to defend the Vesta System countless times. Any Terran fleet that would have ventured in range would have been obliterated immediately. Now a derelict object. Glacius Frigid world on the edge of the system, could get down to -100C before the nukes made it even worse. Dylar System The Dylar system is the closest habitable system to Shakuras, and is the largest colony system. Dylar l Dylar ll Dylar lll Dylar IV Dylar V Dylar VI Tirian System The Tirian System is another colony system of the Empire. Meinhoff Tiria Tarsonis Castanar Saluset System Saluset Saluset is the only world in a system filled with resources. This world is the source of 80% of the Empire's resources. The ring shaped superfactory in orbit of the planet produces thousands of ships every month, both civilian and military. There are no cities on the surface, but robots work the mines 35 hours a day 12 days a week to keep a constant flow of materials arriving from the surface. Numerous mining stations and ships keep the shipyards filled with fresh supplies. What isn't used is shipped to other systems to aid in construction of more cities, ships, stations, and to supply the shipyards at Dylar ll and Castanar. Territory of the [[Imperial Alliance of Planets]] Telos System Telos I Telos II Telos III A hot, barely habitable world located .75 AU from Telos Prime. Mainly used for resource mining, it also houses penal colonies and prospector camps. Telos IV Capital of the [[Imperial Alliance of Planets]], Telos IV is a lush, pleasant world about 1.05 AU from Telos Prime. Housing a mixture of sprawling cities, fertile farmland, and untamed wilderness, Telos IV, often known as simply Telos, is an Earth-like paradise. Numerous starships, both civilian and military, dart past the orbiting defense platforms of the massive defense grid in place around the planet. Fondor A Ceres-sized dwarf planet, Fondor is nestled in the Telos System's asteroid belt. Home to an immense factory complex, it is the central part of the Alliance's main shipyard, and is a closely guarded state secret. Telos V A gas giant with multiple moons used as bases. Telos VI Tarias System Eightball A rocky planet so hot from its star that it's surface is scorched black, leading to a lone light spot on the far side due to it being tidally locked with Tarias Prime. Dustball A semi-habitable planet with very little moisture, which combined with its hot climate leads to an almost planet-spanning desert. Useful for mining, and not much else. New Panama A hospitable planet with a large tropical region, it was named New Panama by an officer who used to serve at the Panama Canal on Earth when it reminded him of his old assignment. Moderately populated, it is home to a strong agricultural presence, and produces some more, exotic produce as well, many of which have strict regulations... Hopewell System Vassal Hopewell II Home to some mining, with a cache of rare and valuable minerals. A crashed vessel of possibly Sith origin was also found, but nothing useful could be salvaged. Monarch A temperate, hospitable planet, Monarch has a climate on much of the planet resembling Europe. Large ice caps at the poles provided inspiration for the name, with mountains ringing the northern cap resembling a crown. It is a fairly well populated planet, with a planetary defense grid in place of particular strength. Hopewell IV Hopewell V Hopewell VI This Jovian planet is home to a habitable moon with large forested regions called Arboris. There is not much settlement here, though there is a growing market for Arborisian timber for furniture and other products. Hopewell VII Gemini System Walter Sometimes the naming choices made by survey crews is inexplicable. Walter is one of those cases. Gemini II Hodston A habitable planet with large oceans named for a famed admiral. Cueball An ice planet known for fierce blizzards and barren wastes. Territory of the [[Harlothian Stellar Union]] Damloth System An unusual binary star system lacking in Jovian planets, with the secondary star orbiting the primary. Gravitational interactions have prevented the forming of gas giants, with a far larger, nebula-enveloped asteroid belt taking their place. Three of the seven planets orbit Damlish, the smaller red dwarf star that orbits Damloth. Whilst the nebulous belt has very good mineral resources, the other uninhabited planets are somewhat poor in mineral wealth. Damloth The primary star of this system, 1.5 solar masses in size. Emloth Rylish Harloth Home world of the Harlothians, and capital of the Harlothian Stellar Union. A lush, fertile world dotted with cities between vast farmland, very few offworlders are allowed access. Maloth Damlish The smaller red dwarf star that orbits Damloth. Aethloth The first ever Harlothian colony, Aethloth orbits Damlish. Fertile, but with poor mineral wealth, it has a primarily agricultural economy. Aethlish A small, unremarkable terrestrial planet. Damlish III Territory of the [[United Planets of America]] Territory of the [[Chironian Union]] ''I put my info on the Chironian Union's page. Why not do it too?'' Territory of the [[Commonwealth of Kyron]] Territory of the [[Unified Charismic Systems]] Caelmare - A Frozen Water world, with an almost impenetrable atmosphere of hardened clouds and constant snowfall around the planet, the only form of life is a nutritious algae that forms among the minor amounts of rocky islands on the planet alongside a few "Ghostrays" that feed on the substance. Caelmare is -20*C around the planet and drops to a chilling -78*C near the poles, the only things keeping the planets oceans from freezing over is its two moons, Caelmare I, and Caelmare II, which have been renamed Aurora and Charisma. It is slightly smaller from Earth. Has a double layered defense grid, one of the most advanced from the original Earth nations. Aurora - A Tropical lush with life Moon, (Simply imagine Scarif from star wars rogue one) with tropical rain forests and giant red wood tree biomes scattered across the planet, with a usual climate of from the coldest seasons of 40*F to the summer seasons of 90*F, large cities are spread along the coastlines and the rural area's deeper into the less tropical biomes. It is the official Capital of the Unified Charismic Systems. It is 8/10's the size of Earths moon. Charisma - a very simple earth like Moon, accept, there are no oceans, the only water bodies on the moon are large lakes, and the terrain is all but mainly grass lands and great plains, with forests spread out drawing water from nearby lakes, multiple cities are spread along lakes and nearby forests, the "Frontier" of the UCS. It is 6/10's the size of Earths moon. Echo - A Star that is slightly farther than Earth's home star, meaning less day time and dimmer days are experienced on the planet of Caelmare and her moons, however, they still sit within a relative "Goldilocks zone". Echo is slightly younger than the Sun of Earth. CN1.jpg|Aurora CN2.png|Charisma TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Territory of the [[New Gallian Republic]] New Gallia Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, ad vulputate cotidieque nec, quem alienum in sit. Vim id facer graeci gloriatur, ne pri alia nonumy luptatum. Ea vel mnesarchum cotidieque, impedit voluptua officiis usu ut. Id sea augue recteque delicatissimi. New Farindon New Wittenham New Kingsbridge New Brougham New Richmond New Kingston New Wallinford Chaelum At sed vitae vidisse oportere, sea cu legere possim. Vel ut dicat consequat. Mel ea reprimique scripserit interpretaris, eam voluptua partiendo posidonium an Estrilla Enineve Annavere Beauvere Lisadamor Proxoria Labitur percipit interesset eu nec. Exerci platonem imperdiet at per, partem primis latine per id, qui omnis dolore prodesset et. Everti ullamcorper voluptatibus id per. Usu novum adipiscing ex, vix in facete luptatum. Claridine Soregan Achenna Anghalinda Territory of the [[Federation of Israeli Planets]]